Saliva
by passiveInferno
Summary: Ichigo is home alone, and wants decent company to talk to. Therefore, Hichigo seems the natural choice. HichiIchi. Mature content and yaoi - don't like, stay away.


**Saliva  
**

It was summer break, and the Kurosaki residence was almost empty this Sunday.

Isshin, Yuzu and Karin had just left for grocery shopping. Ichigo had wisely decided to stay at home, to avoid getting embarrassed in public by his crazy family, more precisely his goat-faced old man.

All of his friends were currently away, too. Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo were at the beach, all the other shinigami had gone on a trip back to the Soul Society, and he didn't even know where Chad and Ishida had gone, though he suspected them being in Urahara's basement training.

Now, Ichigo was alone in his room. He'd do much just to get someone there to talk to, since he was for once starting to feel a little lonely.

So, he decided to try something he hadn't done in a while. He called out for the only one nearby who could possibly be called intelligent company.

"Hichigo?" he tried, not sure if he'd even get a reply. Nothing happened.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He shouldn't have expected anything.

Therefore, he was naturally surprised when something in the back of his mind answered.

"You called, King?" a familiar voice asked, partly bored, partly excited about what he wanted.

Ichigo lowered his head a little, speaking quietly. "Hichigo, everyone's away right now and I want someone to talk to. Would you come out for a while?"

He could hear Hichigo's chuckle inside his mind, it sounded amused, and teasing. "And when you wanted someone interesting to speak with, you immediately thought of me. How cute isn't that?"

"Oh, shut up," Ichigo said, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Just come out now."

Hichigo took the order happily, glad to be allowed out. Ichigo opened his eyes, seeing his white clone standing in front of him, his golden eyes on black staring intensely at him. He was smirking while doing so.

"Here I am, King. Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" he asked, seating himself on the aforementioned King's bed. Ichigo sat down, next to him.

"I don't know, actually. I just wanted someone to keep me company, I guess…" To this, Hichigo couldn't help but giggle a little. Yes. Hichigo giggled.

Ichigo found this to be mysteriously cute.

He almost slapped himself for thinking that. Hichigo wasn't cute, he was weird. He was a part of himself. Ichigo Kurosaki most definitely did not call himself cute.

"If you say so. Seeing as you are my king, I guess I'll just have to obey unless you tell me otherwise," Hichigo said smugly.

Ichigo perked up, looking at his Hollow self. "What do you mean about that?" he asked, now curious. He hadn't really gotten to know Hichigo that well outside his mind, as the chances to let him out were rare.

"Hey, I'm a part of you, right? I'm not entirely you, though, so I kinda have a will on my own. I have feelings too, y'know." Hichigo grinned a little, looking at Ichigo.

Now Ichigo truly was curious. "What kind of feelings are we talking about here? You sound like you want to jump me or something," he said, laughing nervously.

Hichigo stuck out his blue tongue, contemplating the idea. "What would you do if I did, then?" he asked, receiving an almost frightened look from the shinigami.

"Dunno. I don't have a clue about how I'd react to stuff like that unless it actually happens, I don't really think much about it," he replied, biting his lower lip. As he tried thinking about it, he ended up biting his lip so hard it started bleeding.

"Ouch!" he said, realising it just a little too late. Hichigo, not knowing nor caring much about how normal human beings would treat each other, stared at the wound. He then licked his own finger, and proceeded to wipe of the blood from Ichigo's lip with it.

Ichigo stared at his Hollow. "What the… Did you just wipe off my blood on my lip with you finger? With your own saliva?" He wiped it off with his sleeve, but didn't seem particularly grossed out, like he normally would. That even surprised Ichigo himself. It actually didn't taste that bad.

Hichigo cocked his head to his left. "Shouldn't I have? It seemed natural."

Seeing Hichigo appear so unknowing and innocent made Ichigo chuckle. This, of course, only confused the Hollow even more.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked unsure.

"Heh, it's more like it's not what people usually do in the human world. Pretty much only boyfriends and girlfriends, or family, do that." Ichigo smiled a little, still able to taste a little of the saliva.

"Oh. Okay then," Hichigo simply said. "Your lip is still bleeding," he added when noticing. "I'll help you get it away, just without my finger."

Then, Hichigo managed to lean over, _licking_ Ichigo's bottom lip. Owner of said lip was utterly startled.

"You LICKED my lip?!"

Now, Hichigo sat back, looking shyly up at his King. "Sorry… Was that wrong too?" he asked, pouting a little. "I mean, it's not like I get to see much of the human world, so I just did what seemed like the right thing to do… Almost like an instinct, like you told me earlier about boyfriends and girlfriends. I don't know much about it, just that it sounds a little like now."

Ichigo softened a little. Hichigo really didn't know much about the human world. "What do you mean that it sounds like now? Are you talking about when I told you what love is?" he asked, furrowing his brows a little. It almost sounded like…

"Kinda, yeah. I wasn't exactly raised here, so all I know is stuff about instincts, like fighting instincts or lust or stuff. But the only one around inside your mind is Old Man Zangetsu, and he isn't exactly much to lust after, and it's not like there are any girls there either."

Ichigo took Hichigo's hand. "Sorry… I really should let you out more often, you probably don't have much to do while being inside my head all the time. You must be quite deprived of love…"

Upon hearing that, Hichigo reacted. "Are you crazy? Of course I have love, it's a weird feeling, but it's there. The only problem is that the one I love barely cares about me," he pouted.

Ichigo was in a state of shock. Hichigo, in love? The only people he knew would be Zangetsu and Ichigo himself. And apparently, Zangetsu wasn't even an opinion. That only left him.

"Hichigo? Are you saying you're… in love with _me_?" he asked, his cheeks turning redder by the minute.

"Yeah, why? I wouldn't _mind_ jumping you if you wanted me to, obeying that would only be fun," he said smiling, clearly not knowing much about sexual etiquette either. He leaned over to Ichigo again, licking his neck with an azure blue tongue.

Ichigo, not expecting this at all, couldn't help himself. He moaned, and as Hichigo leaned even closer, they fell backwards on the bed, Hichigo being on top.

"Sorry, King, but today I feel like disobeying for once and take the place as the king of the bed," he giggled.

His tongue moved up Ichigo's neck, planting small kisses along the trail. Ichigo couldn't resist, and turned his head just enough to have his lips meet Hichigo's.

Oh, the sweet taste of his saliva. Why hadn't he tried this before? Ichigo had been kissed by some girls before, but he had never been kissed with such passion before. His Hollow was truly intense when expressing his love. It was a miracle that he hadn't figured out his own sexuality before now.

Their tongues met as both parts parted their mouths simultaneously, the blue tongue playing with the pink one.

Ichigo parted his legs enough to let the pale clone lay himself comfortably between them, going as close to his crouch as possible with his own.

Ichigo hadn't felt so good in a long time. He didn't know if he had ever felt this good, in fact. He buckled slightly as he felt Hichigo's hands play around. The right hand pinning down both of his own behind his head. The other one going down his stomach, playing with the shirt he was wearing, and playfully moving further down.

Ichigo felt himself harden more and more every second. Apparently, Hichigo could also feel it, which explained everything about where his left hand was going as he opened up Ichigo's belt.

Hichigo let go of Ichigo's hands, so he could use both hands to get off the substitute shinigami's tight fitted pants, and his own kimono. Hichigo was barely wearing anything under it, which didn't help Ichigo's steadily rising feeling of lust.

"Damn…" he whispered at the view of Hichigo's body, which was pretty much exactly like his own, yet emitted a pearly glow. It was like looking at an angel.

Hichigo laid himself on Ichigo again, pulling said male's shirt over his head. The boys were now barely wearing anything at all. Hichigo purred as his hands started playing with his king's boxers, but Ichigo couldn't help but being a little afraid.

"Hichigo… My family could be home any minute now, and you know that the old goat-face will throw himself into my room at once they do," he said, fearing what his father would say if he saw his son being pinned to his bed, almost entirely naked, by something apparently invisible.

"Who cares?" Hichigo mumbled. "Knowing them, they probably went on a random picnic somewhere, and your bed is next to the window anyway. We'd see them if they were around." He now started removing Ichigo's underwear carefully.

Ichigo couldn't resist even if he wanted to. The feeling was too good, and he didn't want to lose this moment of utter self-love.

Hichigo placed his hands around Ichigo's manhood, starting to move them up and down in a pace that made Ichigo moan louder and louder. He couldn't help himself, and started buckling with him.

The pleasure was intense enough as it was, though Ichigo's head nearly went mad when Hichigo's tongue started moving towards where his hands were. Down his stomach, closing towards his groin, before slowly starting to lick the cock like it was a lollipop. After a few seconds, he eventually started sucking on it, and Ichigo was sure he was in heaven.

"Oh god, Hichigo," he finally got out between his heavy breaths. Hichigo moved his mouth for a second to smirk a little.

"No, no, I'm not the god, my sexy little shinigami." Then he continued, making Ichigo release only just after. Hichigo, having prepared himself for it, made sure to catch all of it, swallowing and then licking of the remains.

"Get on your clothes, cutie," Hichigo finally grinned after having peeked out the window quickly. Ichigo barely had any breath left. "Your family is having a race back home, and you wouldn't want them to find you like this, right?"

"Shit," Ichigo managed to breathe out, before quickly pulling up his underwear, pants and putting on his shirt as fast as he could.

Hichigo watched Ichigo stress while licking his own lips. "Should I leave now, then?" he asked. Ichigo didn't want him to, and they both knew it, but he nodded. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Hichigo was back inside his mind.

Then, just as predicted, Isshin flew through the door, shouting happily. "WE ARE HOOOME, MY DEAR ICHIGO-BOOOOY!!!!"

Ichigo didn't have any strength in his leg to kick his father in the face at that moment, so he merely stepped aside, resulting in a new hole in the wall. Isshin got up quickly, tears streaming as he patted his own poor little head. "OH ICHIGOOOO!!! WHY DO YOU TREAT ME SO CRUELLY!!?"

Ichigo kicked him out of the room, hearing only a crashing sound as his old man fell down the stairs. Karin and Yuzu popped in, just to see how big the most recent hole was.

"Wow, it's really huge!" Yuzu exclaimed. "It's the biggest I've seen in a while!"

Ichigo heard a snigger in the back of his mind. "Couldn't agree more," the voice said. Ichigo felt a faint pink enter his features, but he ignored it. Karin, however, did not ignore it. Though she chose not to comment on it, she smirked as she pointed lazily at him.

"Oh, Ichigo, your shirt is backwards. Just so you know."

Ichigo merely walked up and closed the door without another word.  


* * *

  
**A/N:****My first yaoi, my first Bleach, and my first lemon. I personally think it isn't bad for a first of all three. I know they get a little OOC here and there, but I had fun playing around with them. I've been reading Bleach fanfics** **for some days now, and I've decided that I really like the HichiIchi pairing. So it felt natural to write this. It just wrote itself, I feel, though I rarely ever plan out storied completely before writing them. I just write and decide the story while I'm going. Anyway, I hope you like it! Seeing as I don't know how good it is for a first of this, please review and tell me what you think! Anything I can improve, anything you think was good, if the pace is too quick or if it should go faster, or whatever you feel. Until then, see you~! **


End file.
